Conventionally, liquid crystal display devices have been mounted in a wide variety of electronic devices. Due to having advantages such as small thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, the liquid crystal display devices are expected to be utilized further in the future.
In recent years, a common object of various display devices has been to reduce electric power consumption. As one of effective techniques of attaining this object, pause driving has been suggested. After scanning a display panel in each frame in a scanning period, a display device which carries out the pause driving does not scan the display panel in each frame in a next pause period. In the pause period, voltages applied to respective pixels of the display panel in a previous frame are retained and, accordingly, display of an image is also maintained. This causes no scanning signal and no image signal to be supplied to the display panel in the pause period. Therefore, it is possible to correspondingly reduce electric power consumption.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of the display device which carried out the pause driving.